let me show you how it's done
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: Arthur is an internationally acclaimed director. His newest movie is about a gay couple but the actors keep messing up. Luckily, there's a cameraman nearby to practice on. "You!" The lanky cameraman looked up in surprise. "Me?" "Yes you, we don't have all day. You got a name, kid?" "M-merlin."


Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day.

"Take five and then we'll try this scene, again." he barked.

Lancelot and Percival sighed and moved off set.

Arthur went to check on the other actors who should be warming up for their scenes. Through the open changing room door, Arthur could hear voices.

"-does he think he is, ordering us around like that. We aren't servants!" A man's voice ranted.

"Will! You can't talk like that. He's Arthur sodding Pendragon, most famous director alive. It's an honor to work with him," a girl chided.

"Whatever Gwen. What's so great about him anyways? So what, he's fit. You only like him since he's good looking."

"Okay fine, I'll admit the man is bloody gorgeous. But he is also talented too. You know, youngest director to win an Oscar and Director's Guild Award. He's made Time's 'Most Influential People'. And his movies rock."

"Yeah, well we all know your taste in movies sucks."

Arthur stepped back and scowled. He had never really liked Will, but the kid was good at what he did. Guinevere on the other hand was a sweet girl, who was much more likable. She didn't have as much experience as Will, but there was no denying her talent either.

"All right everybody. Scene eight take two, places!"

Lancelot and Percival moved back in front of the camera. In this particular scene, the two men were supposed to have a hot make out session. But neither actor was doing it right. There was just no chemistry between them.

They tried snogging again and it looked just plain awkward. "No no no! Kissing a man isn't that difficult! Just pretend you're kissing a girl, but you got to get into it."

They tried again and ended up knocking their foreheads together. Arthur heaved a sigh.

Arthur's new movie was going to be different. He knew this was a direction most producers were too scared to go down. But he was Arthur Pendragon and there was no challenge he couldn't face. He knew his conservative father would hate it and that's what made Arthur want to do it even more. If only those stupid actors could get it right.

"All right hold on. Let me show you how it's done." He looked around. "You!"

The lanky cameraman looked up in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes you, we don't have all day. You got a name, kid?"

"M-merlin."

"Right, Merlin, get over here."

Merlin obediently walked over. Arthur was definitely the supreme dictator around here, and disobeying his orders meant certain death.

"I'm going to kiss you and we're going to teach these pansies how it's done. If you've a problem with that, I frankly couldn't care less."

Arthur grabbed Merlin roughly by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together. Merlin automatically threw his arms around Arthur's neck to steady himself, fingers tangling in the hair at his nape. Arthur's hands slid down to rest on Merlin's hip bones. Merlin nipped at Arthur's pouty lips, then licked at them. Arthur's tongue found Merlin's and they tangled together wetly, eliciting a moan of pleasure. Merlin really had a wicked tongue. Their kiss turned dirtier as Arthur thrust his own tongue into Merlin's hot mouth. He flicked over the Merlin's palate and traced his teeth. Merlin's hands clutched desperately at Arthur's back, craving contact and pulling him even closer. Arthur's leg found its way between Merlin's, causing him to gasp. Then suddenly as it came, Arthur's warm, wet, glorious mouth was gone. He pressed one last lingering kiss to Merlin's plump lips and pulled back, with his entire body tingling. Arthur didn't dare look at Merlin.

"Lancelot, Percival, do you think you got the gist?" They nodded dumbly, jaws slack and a blush staining their faces.

"Shit, that was hot," Gwaine hissed, shamelessly adjusting his crotch.

Arthur did his best to ignore that but he felt triumphant. He'd have to deal with the bulge in his own trousers later.

"Scene eight, take three, do it right this time," Arthur snapped.

Merlin moved back behind his camera, his elegant cheekbones still tinted pink.

Arthur was getting ready to leave when he heard more voices around the corner. Really, these actors needed to keep their voices down or at least shut the doors to their changing rooms if they were going to gossip.

"That Merlin is so lucky," a feminine voice sighed. "I'd give anything to touch that man."

"I know what you mean," another girl replied.

Arthur recognized them as the interns Morgana had brought in.

"Soph, you don't think he's gay do you?"

"Who, Arthur Pendragon? Don't be silly, Viv. He can't be."

Arthur grinned. His cover was safe. He left the building and made his way out to the parking lot as quickly as he could. Arthur opened the unlocked door of his Mercedes and slid in the driver's seat. His boyfriend was already in the car waiting for him. Arthur leaned over and gave Merlin a long, drawn out kiss.

"Long day at work, honey?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh you know it. You'll never guess what my boss made me do today."

"Yeah?" Arthur started up his car. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Hmm, how about I show you instead?" Merlin's hand came up to cradle Arthur's jaw. This time, Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur hard.

When they broke away, both Arthur and Merlin were breathing hard.

"This boss of yours, is he hot?"

Merlin laughed. "Oh absolutely," he purred breathily. "You should see him. He's got these stunning eyes and gorgeous lips. And his arse. It's just delicious. I think he's pretty perfect."

Arthur smiled. "He is isn't he?"

Merlin smacked his arm. "You smug prat. See if I'll play along with your games again. What were you thinking, kissing me like that earlier? I thought we were trying to keep this a secret."

Arthur sobered. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Merlin because the press would have a field day. Arthur remembered growing up in the spotlight with his father as a famous politician. There was absolutely no privacy, and all of your mistakes were just broadcasted for everyone to see. He wanted to keep that away from Merlin as long as possible. But with his status, Arthur knew that wasn't possible. Any day now, somebody was going to stumble upon them and sell it to the media. Arthur secretly couldn't wait to see their faces when it came out. But he hoped they would wait just one day more, because tonight, he had a very important proposal to make.

A few weeks later, Arthur woke up to his phone simultaneously chirping and buzzing, his laptop pinging and the landline ringing nonstop. He blindly flailed for his Blackberry on the bedside table.

The first text was from Morgana. It was a picture of the cover of a magazine.

"Director Arthur Pendragon's secret gay marriage to coworker"

Above it was a blurry photograph of Arthur and Merlin snogging from that day in the studio. There was another shot of them holding hands where the camera had zoomed in on their matching rings. Yet another displayed them working together on set.

Arthur snorted. _Took them long enough_, he thought. Arthur unplugged the landline and tossed a pillow at his computer. Then he threw his phone into a corner and laid back down on his bed.

Merlin snuffled in his sleep and moved closer. Arthur smiled fondly and snuggled into his husband and promptly fell back asleep.


End file.
